<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find what you're looking for by QueenofSchmoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610621">Find what you're looking for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop'>QueenofSchmoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puzzle Pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>National Treasure (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Puzzles, Schmoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has concocted a puzzle for Ben to solve. A very special puzzle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Franklin Gates/Riley Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puzzle Pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find what you're looking for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to my previous National Treasure fic. I've turned this into a series now. I don't think you need to read the previous fic to get this but it might help?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley Poole fidgeted as he waited. Honestly, he had thought Ben would be here by now? Was his puzzle that good? Had he managed to stump him? He snorted. No. No way. </p>
<p>	Then what was the hold up, he wondered? He’d been sitting on this bench in the park since sundown, and it was getting chilly. It may have been spring but with the sun gone the air had grown crisp. </p>
<p>	He resisted the urge to look at the time. Maybe Ben had stopped somewhere along the way to get something eat? Ben Gates did tend to think better on a full stomach, he smiled to himself. Which was saying something, considering the man was already the smartest guy Riley had ever met. </p>
<p>	He glanced around but none of the faces nearby looked familiar. </p>
<p>	More minutes passed and he began to wonder if Ben had even bothered to figure out the clues. Maybe he had tossed that first clue, thinking it stupid. Maybe he had figured it all out and hadn’t wanted to reach the conclusion. Maybe—</p>
<p>	“Riley?”</p>
<p>	He whipped around and saw Ben behind him. “How the hell--?” He looked closer. Ben looked nervous. Very nervous. Riley nearly gulped. He’d overstepped. Thought they were on the same page but—</p>
<p>	“You beat me to it,” Ben said. </p>
<p>	“What?”</p>
<p>	“You beat me to it. I was going to…,” Ben waved an arm vaguely. “But you did it first.”</p>
<p>	Riley shook his head. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>	Ben came around the bench and sat down beside him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. Held it out, wordlessly. </p>
<p>	Riley’s hands were shaking as he took it. He opened it to find an antique ring contained within. “Ben?”</p>
<p>	“It’s not a family heirloom,” Ben said regretfully. “But it does have a long history. Back in the—“</p>
<p>	“Ben?” Riley’s voice quavered. </p>
<p>	Ben looked alarmed. “I’ve ruined your moment. Oh God, Riley, I’m so sorry! I—“</p>
<p>	Riley threw himself at Ben and they both almost fell off the bench. “You want to marry me?” He asked, through his tears. </p>
<p>	Ben held on to him. “Of course. Like I said, I was going to propose but you beat me to it. And did it in such a clever way, Riley.” Ben’s voice was admiring and pleased. </p>
<p>	Riley pulled back enough to look at his boyfriend and swiped at his eyes. “You liked it?”</p>
<p>	“Your puzzle? Very much.” Ben’s smile was warm. </p>
<p>	“Yeah?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Riley,” Ben smiled wider. “It was fun.”</p>
<p>	Riley let out a delighted laugh. “I’m glad. When you were late—“</p>
<p>	“Late? There was a time table? No one told me that!”</p>
<p>	“I just figured you would have solved it sooner,” Riley admitted. “I mean, I had help from Abigail and a few others but you’re Ben Gates.”</p>
<p>	Ben took hold of both of Riley’s hands, one of which still held the ring box. “I actually would have been here earlier,” he admitted, “but once I realized what was going on I had to go back to the house and pick this up,” he tapped the box with one finger. </p>
<p>	Riley let out a chuckle. “Of course.” He looked down and then reached into his own pocket, producing a ring. This one was not in a box, just loose in his hand. He looked down at it, dubious. “It’s not much—“ he started to say but Ben leaned in and kissed him. For a long time. </p>
<p>	When they broke apart, Riley was dazed. </p>
<p>	“It’s perfect,” Ben said, taking it from him and sliding it on his hand. He pulled the antique ring out of the box and took gentle hold of Riley’s own hand. “May I?”</p>
<p>	Riley nodded, bereft of words for the moment. He watched Ben’s hands slide the ring onto his finger, then his own hand be lifted up and his fingers smooched. </p>
<p>	“Let’s go home,” Ben said, standing. </p>
<p>	Riley stayed rooted in his spot. “Ben?”</p>
<p>	“Yes?”</p>
<p>	“We just got engaged.”</p>
<p>	“We did,” Ben agreed. </p>
<p>	“You want to marry me.”</p>
<p>	“I do.” Ben grinned at the words. </p>
<p>	“And I want to marry you.”</p>
<p>	“I certainly hope so,” Ben’s grin got wider. </p>
<p>	“And, um, your parents have an engagement party waiting for us,” Riley added. </p>
<p>	Ben blinked. “Really?”</p>
<p>	“Yes. We’re supposed to hear over there right after, um, you say yes. If you were going to say yes.”</p>
<p>	Ben pulled Riley up to him and kissed him again. “If I was going to say yes?”</p>
<p>	“We had a contingency plan in place if you said no—“</p>
<p>	Again, Riley was kissed, for a good length of time. </p>
<p>	“Riley Poole, you are—“ Ben stopped. </p>
<p>	“I’m what?”</p>
<p>	“Perfect,” Ben finally said. “And mine.” Another kiss and then Ben let go of him. “I’d much rather take you home and ‘celebrate’ in private, but if Mom and Dad have a party all planned, I guess we can’t disappoint.”</p>
<p>	Glancing around, Riley said slyly, “we could be a little late?”</p>
<p>	Ben put his arm around Riley’s waist and started walking him out of the park. “Oh, what I want to do you will take some time. The rest of our lives, I think.”</p>
<p>	Riley shivered, the good kind. He smiled softly. “Good thing we’re going to be getting married then.”</p>
<p>	“Good thing,” Ben smiled back. They walked out of the park, arms still around each other, heading for the party. But, more importantly, heading into their future together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags (or change the rating).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>